Funeral
by Auphanim
Summary: Breaking things is easy. Breaking things correctly can prove a bit more challenging. OrochimaruItachi


**It's **6 am and I haven't slept yet, let's do this quickly.

**I don't** own Naruto.

**There are** suggestions of sex, and a little bit of cursing. That's all. IIT.

* * *

**Funeral**

An angelic face, hiding such a monster. Only the red bleeding into his eyes gave any hint at his true nature.

A killer, eager to please only himself at any moment, and happy enough to destroy those around him, no matter the ties they held to him.

There was something about that so irresistible; so luring that even Orochimaru himself was drawn, if subtly, to the teenager.

The way the moonlight landed on the Uchiha's face made the younger Akatsuki member seem even more ethereal and unworldly than usual. His face was a mask of apathy, even when he was fast asleep.

Only the slight furrowing of the teen's brow showed the nightmare he was trapped in.

The snake tamer kept a good distance away from the boy, arms crossed over his chest as he watched the other sleep.

Thrilling, even though he was still as a corpse. It barely looked like breathing, the tiny up and down movement of his chest under the blankets.

He would make a pretty corpse, but it wasn't likely that he would die with his looks intact. What a pity. No one wants to see a lump of burned and sliced flesh sitting in a coffin.

Orochimaru's lips twitched upwards at the thought. It would be amusing, though, to lean over and see a charred flab of meat sitting in a tuxedo with flowers all around.

Hmmm… and what kind of flowers would be suited for this angel's death bed? Some elegant and calm, yet displayed the horrifying blood and sadist that was held within. Nothing was coming to mind.

Deciding that it wouldn't hurt to get a bit closer, in case that helped him think, the snake slipped into the boy's room, gliding soundlessly over to stand just by the dark bed he lay in.

Just like sleeping beauty, only no prince would dare to kiss those lips. Poison probably coated them.

For the moment, he was content to look. Don't touch anything; you break it, you buy it. And he certainly did look breakable. Like a finely made china doll.

Perfect and porcelain, but made to be so fragile. The tiny hint of pressure could cause his skin to cave in, shattering under careless fingers.

Not that Orochimaru would ever be careless. No no, precious things like Itachi had to be handled delicately and carefully, lest they break or bite back.

And he would have neither from his pets. If this Uchiha was to be his pet, then this Uchiha would just have to learn to play nicely.

Either that, or the snake tamer would have to learn to place warily with his toy.

But really, that was no fun. Walking around on tip-toes all the time wasn't any fun at all. So he would just have to show his little toy that he was the one in control. And that he wasn't afraid to replace broken toys.

And suddenly, he just wanted to reach out and touch the porcelain that was laid out so carelessly in front of him, tantalizing in its perfection and glow.

How a killer could be so beautiful… but he supposed that was what people meant by the beauty of death. Optimism

Really, Itachi was just the embodiment of deadly. Something faultless and touchable, but sharp enough to slice.

It was just what he needed for his collection.

Sure, there had been others that were just as dangerous, and others just as pretty, but rarely did he find something that held both traits equally. And rare items were always good to have around, even if they were just to be haggled away at a later time.

Really, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to wake up the sleeping nukenin.

First, it would be a glare. Probably a sleepy glare, but a glare nonetheless. Then, there would probably be some form of sitting up. Next would then follow the questions. 'What are you doing?', 'how long have you been there?' and so on and so forth. And finally, there would be the deepening glare and the 'I will kill you' thing.

So, all in all, waking the sleeping boy really wasn't a good idea. But even with all those back draws to his little half-assed plan, it still managed to seem like it would do him good in the end.

Besides, he'd dealt with an angry weasel before. Of course, shark face had been there to help, but he hadn't really needed the blue skinned wonder.

No, not at all.

Confidence was now built sky high, stacked as tall as a sky scraper and just as sturdy. Orochimaru could always make himself feel invincible. And it was the fact that he could make others think he was invincible that made him such a wonderful leader.

Still, it was with no small amount of hesitance that he reached his hand out slowly, tracing his fingers in a feather-like touch down the sleeping boy's face.

It was a surprise he'd gotten close enough to touch without a kunai burrowed into his forearm.

His fingers trailed down, over pale skin and down the delicately shaped jaw line. They'd almost reached his chin when crimson eyes snapped open and focused on golden eyes, the blood set narrowing.

Ah, those eyes. The eyes that only added to his perfection, though some would say that they made him look demonic.

But a hint of danger only made beauty more appealing; like a well-made and perfectly balanced blade.

The two Konoha nukenin were frozen in time, neither moving, and neither knowing why.

Finally, after an eternity of waiting, Itachi forced his muscles to move, sitting up.

They didn't speak; Orochimaru's hand had returned to his side.

"What…?" Itachi's voice rang out in the still of the room, though he'd spoken in barely more than a whisper.

And Orochimaru's answer came to him. No reason not to share.

"When you die, I'll make sure to put black roses around your coffin," he stated, watching as a glare formed on the Uchiha's face. "They'll accent your eyes."

"My eyes will be black."

"It's the thought that counts, though."

Itachi glared. "Too bad your thoughts don't count for much."

The golden eyed serpent chuckled. "Oh, if only you knew the pain your comments cause me." A mock pout, rewarded with a grin.

Suddenly, the Uchiha found himself pressed down against the bed, staring up into endless gold. Slender wrists held down by slender hands, the mass of the man above him settled on his thighs.

"Why are you planning my funeral?" He decided to show off his talents, dancing around the fact that he was now pinned to his bed.

"Why, my dear Itachi-kun?" Orochimaru practically leered. "I'm planning on killing you, though different parts at different times."

The snake turned his attention to those pale wrists, and he drew his fingers down the soft skin of the boy's forearm, losing any grip he'd held on that wrist as the touches drew a soft shiver from the nukenin beneath him.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Those black roses will be for when I kill what remains of your heart," he replied calmly, still tracing his fingers along the veins in the other's arm. Surprisingly, the younger one did nothing to move those fingers.

"Tch, what makes you think you could be the one to do anything to my heart?" Itachi inquired snidely, though his eyes were disinterested as he watched the progress of the fingers.

Play by play, though originally there had been no plan, one had been created. And Itachi was slipping right into it. As usual.

Orochimaru knew that once the boy had been infatuated with him, whether it be from his looks or just the knowledge he could teach him. And the snake planned to work from that.

Moving closer to the teen, he smirked, his lips hovering just above the petal soft lips of his new toy.

"Itachi-kun." His words were more of a purr. "What happened to that time when you would do anything for me?"

So close, he couldn't miss the slight blush. More red on porcelain. He wondered how vibrant blood would show up.

"Obviously, you've gone senile." An impassionate remark, but he could tell that Itachi knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You know, Itachi-kun, I don't want to break you, really... Just play with you for a little while." Orochimaru finally drug his eyes away from the display his fingers were giving, meeting the blood red gaze. "I like you."

Although Itachi would never admit it, feelings for the snake-like man that hovered above him had never truly faded. Just hung about under the surface.

"I'm so thrilled. Really, speaking is becoming a problem."

"Aww, you could at least pretend for my sake." Not wanting to hear any more of the emotionless retorts fall from his porcelain doll, he pressed his lips against the ones so close.

For a moment, Itachi could do nothing. As soon as that passed, his body tensed, preparing to jerk the man off of him only to find that his limbs were once again safely pinned.

No escape.

A little voice, probably closely related to the part of him that still shivered until a certain golden gaze, said that it would be for the best that he just… give in.

And really, what problem would that cause? None, his mind decided, then promptly shut down to give into carnal urges as the man's sinfully long tongue slipped into his mouth.

The rest of the night became a blur. Pain and pleasure mixing together. Hoarse cries echoing in the room, soon swallowed or repressed. Moans, and groans, and all over kinds of strange noises.

Itachi was sure they had broken the bed.

Finally, their chakra had run out, and they had both collapsed in a heap on the bed. The weasel laying on his stomach with the snake curled right next to him.

Nuzzling against his worn out lover, Orochimaru gently whispered in the boy's ear, completing his carefully-laid and very enjoyable plan.

"I love you."

The words made him feel giggly inside, and he fell into a peaceful sleep, a rare smile lighting his features.

When Itachi opened his eyes next, it was to a bright world filled with blinding sunlight.

The light made him wince as he sat up. It was only the light; not after-effects of the night.

Unsurprisingly, really, the bed was empty, but the snake's last words crept into his mind…

"I love you." Repeated by him, they meant nothing.

He hoped something had changed between them.

As the teen slowly crawled out of bed, he noticed something sitting on his table. Frowning slightly, he pulled up his pants, making his way, a bit more slowly than usual, to the table.

Spotting what was on it, he froze, something inside of him cracking.

Black roses, and a note.

_Sorry, you just aren't good enough._

_-Orochimaru_

Shock pummeled him for a few moments, before chuckled and slipped into his bathroom. The showers were safe. Water mixing with water.

Safe.

Heh, Itachi had always known he'd be alone at his funeral.

* * *

Weird, and probably stupid.

First drabble for a group I joined! Yey!

_r e v i e w_


End file.
